The Sniper Jedi
by Luna Julien
Summary: A sniper nearly kills Obi-Wan on two occasions but when Yoda says the sniper is Force-sensitive, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is my first Star Wars story, no flames. Please? I recently got into this show and I love it. This will feature just a few OC's.**

**I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only my OC's and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A thirteen year old put her boots on a table, hands behind her head. She had pure white hair with right side bangs that have two blue streaks in it, always kept braided and slung over her left shoulder, icy blue eyes that could pierce threw you, pale skin and little freckles graced her cheeks and bridge of her nose. She wore a blue shirt under a brown leather vest, brown shorts and black boots. A silver chain was around her neck but she didn't reveal the rest of it.

A cup slammed onto the table but she didn't flinch.

''So kid, your next target?'' The girl smirked and grabbed the cup, sipping it as she brought it to her lips. A woman around twenty-five sat down, her short black hair getting into her face.

''Oh you know, Kyle, a Jedi...'' She says, her voice trailing off, smirking. Everyone who was in the room, turned and gasped.

''Which one? You know the Temple is highly guarded.'' The girl smirked again but more... Evilly.

''Obi-Wan Kenobi...'' Again, gasps.

''Are you crazy?!''

''No, it'll be a piece of a droid.''

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, walked through the hallway. Ahsoka looked around nervously.

''What's up, Snips?'' Anakin asks

''I don't know, something feels off.'' She replied

''Young padawan, there is nothing to worry about. The Separatists have not attacked in rotations so we have nothing to worry about.'' Obi-Wan says

''I know. I can't help but feel that something will strike any second.''

* * *

The thirteen year old white haired girl walked onto a roof and positioned a sniper rifle on the edge. She aimed just above Obi-Wan's heart.

''Aim correctly, or lose and get caught...'' She mocked Kyle, ''Yeah right, I never fail.'' And pressed the trigger.

Target hit.

* * *

_Stay tuned for scenes of our next chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I will answer reviews.**

**Unbroken854: Thanks!**

**Talo12Books: I will. That was the prologue. I promise this chapter is longer. **

**Purplewillowtrees: You will see... *smirks evilly***

**Starting in P.O.V's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or the song, only my OC's and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Anakin's P.O.V_

Obi-Wan suddenly cried out and clenched his chest. I gasped and caught him. Ahsoka pointed to a roof.

''A sniper! I'll get-''

''No! We have to get him to the med bay!'' I cut in. She nodded. Kix, who just happened to hear, ran toward us with a stretcher.

''What happened, sir?''

''No time to explain. Just, please get him to the med bay.''

''I will, sir.'' Ahsoka and I followed him, helping him carry Obi-Wan to the med bay. We had to sit outside, hoping that he was okay. Master Windu, Yoda, and the others from the council come running up.

''We heard shouting. What happened?'' Windu asks.

''A sniper nearly killed Obi-Wan!'' We chorus. Fisto looked at us.

''Nearly?'' He asks.

''Kix is trying to help.'' Ahsoka says. Just then, he comes out and his eyebrows raise.

''Well?''

''He's alive.'' Surprisingly, everyone from the council sigh in relief, ''But, the sniper shut him with this.'' He held a bullet up. I take it.

''A bullet? These haven't been made in rotations.'' Windu says. Kix shrugs.

''It was heading straight for his heart.''

''If this sniper is aiming for Kenobi, then this is a high rate of danger.'' Windu says. We look at each other and nod. We walk in and see that he is unconscious.

''I had to give him a sedative because he was squirming to much.'' Kix says, almost sheepishly. I pat his back.

''It's alright, Kix.''

* * *

When Obi-Wan wakes up again, he was in pain.

''A-Anakin? What happened?'' He asks. I sigh.

''You were nearly killed by a sniper.'' His shoulders drooped and he stiffened.

''What?!''

''Yep. The Temple is on high alert now.'' His eyebrows raise.

''Really?'' I nod.

''Master!'' Ahsoka squealed and hugged Obi-Wan. He chuckled and hugged her back. I looked at the bullet and saw small figure prints.

''It's been touched...'' I say. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in fear which I sensed immediately, ''Don't be afraid. You're safe.'' The fear died and he nodded.

''We should get it to the communication tower so they can scan it.'' We all agree and get up, helping Obi-Wan also. We get to it and walk in.

''Master Kenobi, good to see you awake, I am.'' Yoda says. Obi-Wan bows.

''It feels good, Master.'' I take the bullet out.

''It has fingerprints on it. It's been touched by the sniper.'' I say and give it to Rex, who put it in the scanner. A picture of a girl came up, showing her hair, eyes and body.

''Her name is Jade Juji and she's thirteen.'' Our eyebrows raise.

''Quite young to be a bounty hunter, don't you think?'' Obi-Wan asks, stroking his beard. What caught my eye, was her birthmark on her shoulder. It was a snowflake...

''It says she is a orphan and was brought into the bounty hunter way.''

''Hmm, meditate on this, I will. Find out more, you will.'' He then walks out.

* * *

Later that night, I couldn't get the birthmark out of my head.

''Are you okay, Master? I sense your confusion.'' Ahsoka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

''What?''

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah. Did you see the birthmark on her left shoulder?''

''No, why?''

''It was a snowflake. How is that not normal?''

''It's probably just a birthmark. Don't worry.''

''I don't know, her hair and eyes and skin matched!''

''I don't know, master. I'm going to get some rest.'' She curled up on her bed and fell asleep. I stayed awake but finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up and quickly put on my gear and walked out. Clones were cleaning the glass up and they were now surrounding the whole Temple. I walked out.

''Good morning, sir.''

''Morning, Boil. You doing okay?'' He nods.

''Yes, sir.'' I pat his shoulder and continue walking. I hear a song that is in a language I don't know.

**A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**  
**Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn**  
**Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic**  
**Do thìr, dìleas féin**  
**A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn**  
**Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir**  
**Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg**  
**Maighdean uasal bhàn**_  
_

It finishes and I stop by a roof. I see a thirteen year old girl on a roof in tank top and shorts. Her hair is in a braid that went to her shoulder and was slung over her left shoulder. Her eyes watered and she looked down.

''I'm sorry, Mom...'' She says and tears slide down her cheeks. I tilt my head.

''Hey, JJ! What are you doing?'' A girl voice called. JJ? She quickly wiped her eyes.

''I'm up here, Brianna!'' She says, her voice melodic and tomboyish. A brown haired and eyed girl walks up. I hide behind a pillar.

''What's up? You okay?'' 'Brianna' asks

''I'm fine.''

''Are you sure? Jade, if you-''

''JJ!''

''Sorry, why are you up here?'' My eyes widened. Jade Juji. I growl and jump out. They gasp and turn. The white haired girl growls and pushes her friend behind her.

''Go. Away. Jedi.'' She snarls. I swore I saw her birthmark glow.

''Not until you apologize for almost killing my master!'' I say and lunge. They dodge.

''Bri! Get to safety!'' She nods and runs, ''Leave!'' Jade yells and flips over me. I stand there stunned then fly into the wall. She smirks and runs back down. I shake my head and run after her, panting once I got there. I sensed two other lifeforms and walked to the couch. I ducked just in time before a blaster shot got my head. I went behind a chair and deflected shots. She is a good shot for a thirteen year old. I activate my comm link.

''Master, come in!''

_''Anakin! Where are you?!'' _

''At Juji's house!''

_''Blast, Anakin!''_

''Send some troopers! Please!'' I end the trans and continue deflecting more shots. Some clones run in and corner them with blasters. Jade growls and clenches her twin blasters more tightly. I swear her birthmark glowed more.

''Leave. Us. Alone.'' She snarled. I swore I could feel Force sensitivity from both of them.

''Give up, young one.'' I say. She sighs in defeat and drops her blasters. Boil and Waxer cuff them and walk out. I look around and spot a necklace with the Republic symbol. I furrow my eyebrows and take it. It gave a shine and I put it in my satchel. I walk out and Juji glares at me. I glare back and cross my arms.

* * *

I walked into the coucil room.

''Anakin, you have some explaining to do.'' Obi-Wan says

''Hey, at least I got the sniper.'' I defended

''Skywalker, that was dangerous. How did you find her anyway?'' Windu asks

''I heard her singing in a language I don't know of.''

''It wasn't Mandalorian?'' I saw a flash of hurt in Obi-Wan's eyes. I shake my head.

''Not even close. After, she said 'I'm sorry, Mom.'' I say

''But it said she was a orphan.'' I shrug.

''She must have a family somewhere.'' I say

''In the cells, she is. See them, I must.'' Yoda says. I nod and lead him. As soon as we get there, we hear the song again.

**A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**  
**Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn**  
**Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic**  
**Do thìr, dìleas féin**  
**A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn**  
**Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir**  
**Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg**  
**Maighdean uasal bhàn**

I see them sniff and hug.

''We'll find them, I promise.'' Brianna says to Jade. She nods and spots me, glaring as soon as she did.

''What do you want?'' She spat. Brianna nodded.

''Anger, you must control.'' Yoda says. Jade rolls her icy blue eyes. I shiver slightly.

''Whatever. Just, why are here?''

''You nearly killed my master!'' I say. She stays emotionless and blinks.

''So? Someone needed to get rid of him.'' She says. Brianna bites her lip from laughing. I growl.

''Come, young Skywalker. Meditate on this, I will.'' I glare at her and follow him. They both sigh and her birthmark glows once more.

* * *

_Stay tuned for scenes of our next chapter..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, yes I'm alive. I'll answer the reviews. **

**Unbroken854: Yep! Thanks!**

**Talo12Books: Yeah, this one will be around 2,000 words or so. The song is from Disney's Brave. I love that song. Here's the next chapter.**

**Purplewillowtrees: I will! Thanks!**

**Guest: Eh, you get used to it. **

**Anonymussss: I know. It was, and here's chapter three!**

**DarkstarPrime: Well, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, only the OC's and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Obi-Wan's P.O.V_

I sighed as I walked to the cells. I got to the security room and walked in, seeing Master Yoda, Windu, Anakin and Ahsoka there watching the screen with Jade and Brianna.

''Master, you made it.'' Ahsoka says, smiling. I nod.

''What's going on?'' I ask

''Look for yourself.'' I look at the screen and see Jade banging her head on the wall.

''Turn the volume up.'' I say. The clone obeys and turns it up.

''I want to get out of here...'' Jade groaned. Brianna giggled.

''Be patient. I want to get out of here too, but the Senate has to decide our fate.''

''Fate...?''

''Either years in prison or execution.''

''Execution?! I can't die! Not while my parents are out there suffering!'' I tilt my head and stroked my beard.

''I know. But we could be in here for who knows how long.'' Jade collapses into her arms, trembling and closing her eyes.

''I can feel their pain, Bri.''

''I know, JJ.'' Jade's eye was pricked with tears. I couldn't see her other eye since it was blocked with her bang. She sobbed quietly. Brianna backed up, sitting down on the bench.

''So, the Senate will decide their fate?'' Anakin asks

''Yes. Until that happens, we'll have to separate them so they don't make any escape plans.'' Windu says. Two clones nod and walk out, going to their cell. They walk in and take Brianna, Jade shouting in dismay. They put her in the cell across from hers. Jade falls to her knees and a stream of tears go down her cheek. Her eye closes. Frost forms around her, climbing the walls.

We gasp except for Yoda.

''Powerful in the Force, she is.''

''How powerful?'' Ahsoka asks

''Light and Dark, she is. Learn to control her emotions, she will overtime.''

''You mean she's half Sith?'' Yoda nods.

''When will we tell her?''

''Force sensitive, both of them are.''

''Both? Brianna and Jade? Can we tell Brianna then Jade? Brianna wasn't involved in the shooting.'' Ahsoka says

''True. Maybe your right? Master?'' Yoda nods.

''Get the brown haired girl.'' Windu said into his link.

''Yes, sir.'' We get to the council room and Brianna comes in.

''Please don't kill JJ. Her parents fell slaves to Zygerrians. She's been through more than you know. She loves her parents and the reason she is a bounty hunter is because she is trying to save up for a ship so she can get to Zygerria. She loves her parents so much.'' Anakin's eyes were dark with hatred, ''You don't understand how she feels! She covers her eye because it's purple from the Zygerrian queen! She cast a spell making it permanent and can never be removed!'' We stared at her in shock, ''She hates being a bounty hunter and just wants to be reunited with her family!''

''How were they captured?'' Shaak Ti asks

''It was eight years ago. JJ and her parents were in their city, walking around when Zygerrians attacked. Her mother got her out while her father fought. They found her and her mother in a small shelter in the moon. They all were forced into slavery and when JJ found her powers, they whipped her with the electro whip. Her father tried to stop the slaver but got a whipping too. Her mother also got a whipping. She got away but swore that she would get her parents.''

By the time she finished the story, we all were in shock.

''But why did she try and kill Obi-Wan? With a bullet at that!'' Ahsoka says

''She would get a lot of credits, that's why she tried to kill him. Are you going to execute her?'' She asks, her eyes glossy.

''That is for the Senate to decide.'' I say. She nods.

''Okay...''

''Force sensitive, you are.''

''Force sensitive? I can't be Force sensitive.''

''But you are. Both of you are.''

''JJ too?''

''Half Sith and half Jedi.''

''No way...'' She says, her eyes wide. We chuckle.

''So, I'm free?'' Anakin walks to her and cuts her handcuffs off with his lightsaber. She rubs her wrists and Windu hands her a outfit and a lightsaber.

_JJ's P.O.V_

I sat on the bench, a tear sliding down my cheek. I heard the door open but didn't bother looking up.

''The Senate decide my fate yet?'' I growl

''Really? That's how you greet your best friend?'' I froze and looked up. I saw her in a Jedi robe with her hair in a high ponytail and a lightsaber rested on a belt. I felt my eye water and I flung myself on her.

''Why are you in a Jedi robe?'' I ask

''They said I'm Force sensitive.'' She replies. I tremble and pull back, my face full of anger.

''B-but you said we would never be on opposite sides!'' I say to her, hatred clear in my voice. Her brown eyes flick from the ground to me.

''I know. But-''

''No! Just go!'' I turn away from her, trembling and trying to stop the tears, ''Just go...'' I hear footsteps then the door closing. I curl up in the corner, crying.

* * *

When I wake up again, I feel nothing but pain and betrayal. I get up and sit cross legged. I calm myself and start meditating. A few hours later, I hear footsteps and voices. I didn't open my eyes or even move. The door opened.

''Hey, come on. The Senate has decided your fate.'' Skywalker's voice says. I didn't answer.

''Uh, hello?'' Tano's voice was brought to my ears also.

''It seems to be that she is in deep meditation.'' I mentally growled at that voice. My hands clenched in my lap and I heard choking. I didn't look, instead, my fist kept tightening each minute. They choking got more intense. The door opened.

''JJ!''

* * *

_Stay tuned for scenes of our next chapter..._


End file.
